Sing, My Angel, Sing
by LemonsREEM
Summary: Tiana and Naveen after a day's work spend some intimate time alone together... Tiana/Naveen THIS IS SMUT, SO DON'T BE OFFENDED : rubbish summary


**Heya guys, and here I am with my * first * lemon story! Call me weird, but I've really gotten into Disney over the past few days, soooo, I suppose a Disney lemon is what I'm gonna have to write, eh? **

**Please enjoy, review, NICE comments, and keep updated. The stories I write are mainly oneshots, k? Just letting you all know. :* Enjoy! **

Sing, My Sweet Angel, Sing

I quickly swept my eyes over the perfect, now empty, horizen of my resteraunt. Today had been hectic, with money falling from the sky like raindrops in April, and now my cleaners had given the tables a little pick-me-up.

I glanced at the fresh carpet, and the spruced up flowers in there single vases upon the clear white tablecloths, and sighed contently.

My hard work had been worth it – if it hadn't been from my dream, I wouldn't have been where I was now: an owner of my palace and a real princess.

I felt a pair of smooth, warm hands cover my eyes, and I was encased in darkness, the dim light of the candles and chandeliers disapearing under my prince's fingers.

"Naveen," I murmered, caressing his hands on top of my eyes softly, and I felt his hot breath as he quietly chucked into the soft skin of my neck.

"Tiana," he murmered back, planting a sweet, single kiss on the joint of my shoulder and neck. His accented loving voice bought butterflies deep in my stomach, and I shivered at the thought of how his voice sounded when he called my name on that honeymoon last month.

I never thought I'd tame the wild prince of Maldonia, and have him as my own, even after our brief adventure as frogs.

I smiled at the thought of when we first met, first danced, when he attempted to propose, and of course, of our wedding in which we transformed.

I leant further back into Naveen, and turned around, looking up deep into his amber, shining eyes. His cheeky grin was set firmly in place, and his arms wound round my small waist, pulling me tighter yet.

"Naveen." I sighed, leaning against his white shirt and inhaling his intense smell.

"Tiana." he replied, his head leaning on mine. "Tiana, how do you feel?"

I froze, shocked at his question, and leant out of his embrace, looking at him full in the face.

"What d'ya mean?" I whispered, a frown cutting into my head.

"I mean, how do you feel, physically. Mentally. Emotionally." Naveen replied, his eyes darkening with some unknown meaning.

I looked straight back, still confused, and blinked.

"Physically, a bit tired, but kind of...perky. Mentally, worn out, but I keep expecting to do something worthwhile. And emotionally... Happy, satisfied, and totally in love." I snuggled back into his chest, but he was like stone beneath me.

"What?" I asked, leaning out again.

Naveen smirked, his smile wider and his eyes twinkling again.

"I'm not tired. I'm...more than perky, actually. I'm not worn out, and I want to do something worthwhile. Happy, yes... Satisfied...not intirely. And totally in love, natrually." he replied, looking thoughtful as he mused over his feelings like mine.

"Not satisfied?" I wondered, feeling anxious. "What's wrong – is it something I -? Did I -? Today, we did really -!"  
"Sshh," whispered Naveen, cradling my face in his strong hands. "I _am_ satisfied with you." I breathed out in relief. "I just...need something from you..."

My breathing hitched, and I felt him pull my dress up slowly, his hand caressing my thigh. I felt dizzy and excited...alive. Naveen kissed me softly, his other hand in my hair as the one on my leg worked higher, edging around my undergarments. I closed my eyes and crushed my lips harder against his, opening my mouth, taking him all in-

Naveen's hand slowly went to the straps of my dress and slid them over my shoulders, letting them drop at the crease in my elbows.

The blue, dark garment slipped, and revealed my pert, rounded breasts. I shivered as the air hit my bare torso, and kissed Naveen harder, working on his shirt buttons.

His lips went lower, across my jaw and down my neck, until he bent near my breasts, shrugging off his shirt and getting onto his belt.

Naveen gently sucked one of my hard nipples into his mouth, flicking them with my tongue, making me squeal softly.

He tugged the dress further down, so I was just in my knickers. His trousers and his own undergarments were gone too, and he kissed my stomach before tearing off my panties.

I moaned as his fingers flicked my clit, and I pushed him on the floor, shaking my hair back from my face.

I put on a small show, rubbing my breasts and touching my womanhood gently, putting the tip of my finger near the middle. Naveen's erection stood to attention, and I slowly lowered myself on top.

I wanted to sing with joy as I slid down, my stomach imploding into mounts of butterflies, birds, bats and bees, making me shudder as each wave of pleasure ripped through my insides.

"Ti- Tiana!" grunted Naveen, and I touched his face for a moment before taking deep shuddering breaths – and going up and down upon his manhood.

Naveen moaned, a thick, real sound, breaking through the strange, alien silence that went through our resteraunt.

Suddenly, without warning, I felt my release building, and I panted and let out a strangled cry as I kept going faster, never stopping-

"Naveeeeen!" I cried, keeping my eyes squeezed shut, and I bounced faster, the impact on my lips too great. I clamped my lisp shut, scared of howling like the wolves in legends, stirring all creatures across the world.

"Sing for me, Tiana," grunted Naveen. "Sing, my angel, sing!"

I let out a long, low moan, as my release swept over me like the ocean and tore me up like a sheet of paper.

I shook and nearly overbalanced, but Naveen grabbed my waist and kept me steady as his own release caught him. He groaned openly, thrashing his head, and I felt his fluids swim through me and fill me with his loving.

"Tiana." he panted afterwards, as I lay next to him, my eyes fluttering as I struggled to keep awake.

"Naveen." I whispered, stroking his bare, broad chest adoringly.

"I think it's safe to say I'm satisfied." he said, looking shocked and staring at the ceiling. I laughed warmly, and pulled his face towards mine to kiss his lips softly.


End file.
